


Cuddles?

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Parent Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, isaac is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles gets caught with his boyfriend in his bed, and it's a funny story, really.





	Cuddles?

Stiles threw himself from side to side, he used to love the rain and cold whether, not anymore, he's not a child anymore.  
he decided to take his phone and call Derek, the man is probably awake as well, knowing how his boyfriend didn't like the whether as well since he lost his family when he was younger.

"Hello?" Derek answered the phone,

"Cuddles?" is the first thing Stiles said to him,

"Stiles, it's 2am." Derek points out,

"Please?" Stiles begs "I hate the whether, I'm cold and scared"

Derek sighs "Be there in ten" he hangs up and Stiles smiles to himself,

Stiles decides to walk around the house to pass the time until Derek arrives,

The house looks quiet and empty, uncle Isaac was asleep in the guest room, he held his stuffed animal, god, he was almost 27.

His mom and dad are in bed asleep, dad clutched mom close to him like she's the most precious thing, mom's head was laid on dad's chest,

Stiles hoped to have this kind of love with Derek, he didn't tell Derek that because. Well, you know, he would freak out. But Stiles was so in love with him it hurt.

He had just closed the door to his parents' room when he heard a knock on the door, he quickly ran and opened the door "Literally the one time you're not supposed to use the door!"

"Sorry, It's hard for me to think clearly at 2am, you know, because it's the middle of the night!" Derek said, Stiles giggles and pulls his boyfriend close,

"Thank god you love me enough the come and cuddle me in the middle of the night." Yep, super in love.

"So lucky." Derek says before kissing the younger softly on his lips "so so sooo lucky."

"Yeah, now come and cuddle me" Stiles ran to the bed, Derek ran after him.

They fell asleep holding each other close, like his mom and dad, Stiles had his head on Derek's chest, and Derek held his boyfriend close like he's holding a treasure.

In the morning, Scott McCall woke up, he carefully moved his wife and walked out of his room, 

his brother was still asleep, his son was asleep as well,- with a man next to him.

"What the hell?!" Scott yelled, causing both Stiles and Derek jump,

"Dad!" Stiles says "this is not what you think"

Isaac quickly runs to his brother's side "Was he here last night?" he points at Derek,

"No, sir." Derek says,

"Why is he in your bed?!" Scott asked,

"Well, it's a funny story, really." Stiles begins, he knows he's not supposed to have boys over.

"Stiles." Scott warns,

"There was a big storm in the middle of the night, and I was scared, so I called Derek and he came to cuddle me"

"Hmm" Scott said, not believing him,

"No, dad, I swear, it's the truth!" Stiles insists,

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" Isaac asks his nephew,

"You were to busy cuddling your puppet"

Scott turned to his brother "Seriously?" 

"You were just mad at Stiles, for sleeping with his boyfriend!" Isaac said,

"Dad, I'm telling the truth. Derek came in the middle of the night to cuddle me because I was scared"

"Derek?" Scott turned to his son's boyfriend 

"Stiles called me at 2am, he said that he's scared of the whether and wanted me to cuddle him." Derek said.

"He even came through the door this time!!" Stiles adds,

Scott sighs "Fine. I'll meet you two downstairs for breakfast"

Scott leaves the room, Isaac goes after him.

"That was close" Stiles laughed,

"Maybe next time don't sneak me in when your father doesn't know?" Derek asks,

"Orrrrr..."

"Stiles!" 

"Fine, fine, no more sneaking in without my father knowing" Stiles said,

"Good, and now.." Derek smiles at him "Race you downstairs!" 

"Cheater!" Stiles called after him, laughing with himself because his boyfriend is a total dork.


End file.
